Wake Up
by Pessimistic Pancake
Summary: He faintly wondered what his Brooklyn boys would think of him, the great Spot Conlon being heartbroken by a single girl. For Ravy! First Songfic (Bad Summary)


James 'Spot' Conlon leaned his lanky body against the brick building behind him his posture was cocky yet regal. The streets of Manhattan, New York were slippery and snow covered but in a slightly odd way beautiful. An unlit cigarette was clamped between his soft lips, if you were to ever ask someone about Spot Conlon the first thing they would say would probably be his eyes. They were perfect. They should be their own being, but then they only made Spot Conlon more gorgeous. The soft little hint of silver mist hovered around like a light fog on a dreary October day. It only added on a dangerous but still sexy look. When you would look directly into his eyes at different point of views you won't see an icy blue hell but an abyss of ocean green trying to suck you into its manipulative plan just like the next tidal wave to a surfer. His silken thin waves of sandy blonde hair which looked like the sun had kissed it because of its radiance, was hidden beneath the black hoodie he wore but small strands would escape from their imprisonment and dance across his face, tickling his nose. He sighed a large stream of air swarmed in front of him, and then as soon as it was there it was gone. With one last stare that was filled with longing he pulled his eyes away from the apartment building and lit the cigarette. Taking one deep drag he walked off down the freezing streets.

_I'm not sober all the time_

_You bring me down at least you try_

Michelle 'Raven' Beaufont leaned against the glass window of her apartment. Her deep chocolate eyes that looked nearly black were staring outside, but they seemed to be only concentrated on one figure that was slowly walking away. His back turned; she shook her head bitterly making her wavy auburn hair swim around her shoulders. The ends were still damp making her wavy hair looking a little darker then it normally did. How much part of her despised him for how judgmental he had been but then a larger amount wanted him back in her arms. Not hovering about like a new out of the closet homosexual who is hiding behind the bushes in fear of the jocks that hunt for him. Raven shook her head again at the comparison and then walked back into her bathroom, adding a little lipstick to her brandy wine lips which made her look even more exotic. She loved how her friends were there trying to cheer her up, but the happiness would only last for a little bit before the deep hole of pain returned. She had tried to convince herself that there were many other men but it never worked. Most of it was Spot's fault but she knew that a part, though only a small amount, of it all had been her error.

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you!_

Raven downed her shot of alcohol quickly. The substance burned a path as it made its way down her throat, her chest and finally reaching her stomach. She couldn't help but laugh as Tyler 'Rebel' Anders, her friend who she was competing with in a small drinking contest, drank her shot then stood up and stumbled into the awaiting arms of her boyfriend Andrew 'Diablo' Ripper, the dark haired male laughed and set Rebel down.

"No more." He said with a playful grin. In the far right corner sat Spot Conlon, half hidden in the dark shadows. A bottle of whiskey was the only thing that happened to be comforting him at the moment. He sighed; he was like her stalker day and night. And even when they were apart all he could think about was her, almost lost his job because his mind was wandering not to mention literally wrecked his car. Spot laid his head on the oak wood table lightly tracing the marks in which couples had engraved their names. He faintly wondered what his Brooklyn boys would think of him, _the_ great Spot Conlon being heartbroken by a single _girl_. He almost laughed out loud at that, with one final look at the girl who had managed to change his life he stood, he could tell she wasn't drunk. Unlike her little partner.

_I must be running out of luck_

_'Cause your just not drunk enough to fuck_

She felt his presence rather then saw him. It was almost as if he had a certain effect on her. Like his cologne managed to weave it's way through everyone else's and wrap itself around her like a baby soft blanket just out of the dryer. She shivered trying to shove the thoughts of him out of her mind. Why did he seem to stalk her? Always there at every corner, coffee shop and bar. Why, when these bloody wounds had finally started to heal he decides to rip them open with his mere appearance or scent? And why did James 'Spot' Conlon have this effect on her?

_And now I've had it up to here_

_I don't- I don't want you!_

_It took so long to see_

She looked over towards the door. A dark figure was slowly leaving the bar, shoulders hunched only slightly. Raven knew it was him, even without looking at his face, she could just tell. It was in the way he walked, the slight swagger and shoulders a little low but a cloud of pride surrounding him. The cocky way he swung his arm as if waiting for someone to unleash his wrath upon. She turned around her auburn hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Let's go." Raven said standing up.

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you!_

Spot sat in the apartment that he was sharing with Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins. He rolled his eyes knowing that his roommate was on a date with his long-term girlfriend. He had seen Raven less then two hours ago and all he wanted now was to hold her, hug her, kiss her and maybe even make passionate love. But at the moment her forgiveness would make him soar. With his last nerve of restraint twitching he quickly pocketed his keys to the apartment and walked out the door.

 ~*~*~

Spot hesitated for a second then knocked on the door. When he heard no movements from inside the apartment he decided to knock again, this time more louder.

"C'mon Ravy... Open the door." He whispered as if it would help him, or make her be there. He pounded his fist on the door three more times, "Damnit." Was the final mutter as he tried to think of where she could be, "God damnit Raven!" Still alone and talking to himself more then anything, the noises of the busy streets below was the only thing that commented to him, "Your suppose to be here." He whispered laying his head against the cool door.

_Wake up, I'm pounding on the door_

I'm not the man I was before 

_Where the hell are you?_

_When I need you._

Raven stood in front of the apartment door, not sure if she should knock or just walk away. 'You've made it this far Raven' she thought lifting a hand and gently rapping the door. As she waited she looked around the building and down at the streets, still the same good ol' New York. When the only answer to her knocking was silence she decided to knock again. She sighed stuffing her hands into her coat pocket and leaving, heading back to her own home.

But there was always tomorrow...

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you?_

_When I need you._

Huffing Spot walked down the flight of steps enjoying how the snow laid on the ground, untouched and flawless. Shaking his head he started back on the long trek back to his apartment. The sky was clear, stars dancing around almost perfect, like the light sprinkle of freckles on a babies face. He wasn't always angry and pissed off, it was just a front to make him look stronger... Right? 

Part of him wanted her to admit that she was wrong. But a larger part of him just wanted everything to be better again. He was confused; his pride had been trampled and slowly beat like the heart of a dying wolf.

Spot fucking Conlon, the player of Brooklyn. He had rights to feeling too.

_I'm not angry all the time_

_You push me down at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you!_

Raven sat on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket. Her deep brown eyes stared out into the snow-covered streets. Had he found someone else? Was that why he was gone? Or was he just out somewhere? These thoughts hit her quick and harsh. After all he was Spot Conlon... But another part of her mind fought back what she was starting to think.

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you!_

It was just another night of loneliness. Raven wasn't there so Spot could wrap his arms around her and lay butterfly kisses across her neck, and Spot wasn't there so Raven could do the same. Spot rolled around on the couch, where he had been sleeping for the past weeks, in Racetracks apartment. Raven slipped out of her bed pacing the room. Insomnia would be attacking them both this night. Just like every night before it.

Not being able to take it any longer Spot jumped up. Slipping on a dirty pair of pants and the sweatshirt he had worn the previous day he opened up the door, running out into the cold night.

Raven, wearing a rather large jacket, had already left the warmth of her home running down the icy streets. 'I'm insane' She thought as the cold air wrapped itself around her numbing every inch of her body, 'No.' Another part of her argued as she slowed to a speed walk, 'Your in love.' The three words brought a smile onto her face.

He ran, never bothering to stop or look behind him, rounding the corner he didn't bother to slow down almost knocking over an middle aged girl who was walking down the street. Spot ran up the steps banging on the door, "C'mon." He said banging again and again. It was like history repeating it self as he stared at the door, his fist hitting the wood in a slow paced rhythm. 

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

I'm not, the man I was before 

_Where the hell are you?_

_When I need you!_

She paused for only a second just like before. Then knocked, the noise echoing through her ears. With a determined look in her eyes she knocked again, this time much louder. Upon the fifth knock the door opened, and there in front of her stood a sleepy Racetrack. His deep black hair, even though short, was a tangled mess and in his dark brown eyes still held sleep in them.

"What dah fuck-" He began his tone was that of a half asleep man and a pissed off one.

"Is Spot here?" She asked quickly cutting him off. Racetrack looked behind him almost falling over his own two feet.

"Naw, he ain't but when he gets here I'll be sure to kick his ass when he does get here." Replied Race thoughts of torture flickered through his mind.

"Shut up Anthony Higgins." Raven said walking off, once more. He was gone, and that's all there was to it. She could get over him, no, she would get over him. Silently thinking she walked back to her apartment building. Had he found someone else? He must have... Why else would he be gone at three in the morning?

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you?_

_When I need you!_

Spot looked down the street; a kid was spray-painting one of the walls. Quickly he ran down the steps, a sappy, yet maybe even slightly romantic idea coming into his mind. He reached into his pockets to see if he had any money.

"Hey! Kid." He shouted the young boy looked up fear in his eyes. Like a deer in the headlights of a car. After a moment he dropped the can and ran without a backwards glance. Spot stopped the search for money a light grin on his face, "That works too." Picking up the can of blue spray paint, red would have been better in his opinion; he jogged back up the steps standing in front of the door. Shaking the can he began to write.

It took so long to see… 

Raven walked up the small flight of stairs. The cold finally getting to her as she neared her door, the light smell of spray paint danced through the air. She froze standing before her door, in large blue writing it said, 'I Love You.' Underneath was his signature, perfect as always, 'James 'Spot' Conlon'. Once more the cold seemed to flee from her as she ran down the steps nearly slipping at the bottom. She ran off towards Racetracks apartment.

Nearly halfway there she saw him, at least his back. Slouched but a triumphant air surrounded him. Though his pride might have been crushed from so many hours ago it was slowly re-building itself.

"Spot!" She called, but still he walked. Not hearing her, "Spot!!" Raven tried screaming louder, not even a twitch. He just kept walking. Deep in thought and ignoring everything around him. Out of breath only moments before Raven put on another burst of speed trying to catch up to the only man she had every truly loved.

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you_

"JAMES!!" She shouted. His whole body went rigid and his blood froze. He knew that voice, that sweet seductive voice. Spot had always thought of Raven's voice as beautiful, he knew that she could sing, and sing rather well. Pivoting on his left foot he turned out, hopes rising. A familiar figure ran straight into him arms thrown around his neck as he tried to keep balance while holding her.

"God Spot." She whispered it had been so long. So fucking long since he had held her like this. Since she had felt completely protected, "I love you too." He felt so numb, yet so warm. She had forgiven him with just those three words, a smile appeared on his face as he kissed her. First delicately and slow, but after a moment it turned deep and passionate.

He walked back to Raven's place, holding her the entire way and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Spot opened up the door, closing and locking it behind them as they strode into the bedroom. She gave out a soft laugh when he set her on the bed. Both helping the other to take of their clothes. And get lost in the ecstasy of each other's body.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not, the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you?_

_When I need you!_

Wake up I'm pounding on the door 

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you?_

_When I need you!_

Disclaimer- Raven belongs to... Well Raven, and Spot belongs to Disney. Oh yeah, the song also belongs to Three Days Grace (Titled Wake Up). Hmmm... Well I own the plot and the little kid who was spray painting!!! *Dances for owning something* I also own Diablo and Rebel.

^_^ I don't expect tons of reviews, but that was pretty fun to write. I hope you like it Ravy!! And sorry it took soo bloody long to write!

Carryin' Dah Bannah

-Cerri


End file.
